1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling an uncured radial tire in a factory between a tire building machine and a tire curing press. Particularly, the present invention relates to a container for the uncured radial tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An uncured radial tire is assembled from a plurality of components on a tire building machine. The components of the uncured radial tire include a generally air impermeable liner and a load carrying carcass. The carcass extends between a pair of circumferentially inextensible beads which are spaced apart axially. Belts are centrally located on the carcass between the beads and under a tread portion. A pair of sidewalls extend from axially opposite ends of the tread portion to a respective bead. The components are made, at least partially, from an uncured elastomeric material. The components are maintained in positions relative to one another by the tackiness of the uncured elastomeric material.
When the uncured radial tire assembly is removed from the tire building machine, the assembly has a generally barrel shape with the beads extending as the axially outermost portions of the assembly. The tread and belt region of the uncured radial tire assembly is relatively stiff and rigid. In order to minimize damage to the uncured radial tire assembly between the tire building machine and a curing press, it is desirable to maintain the assembly in the barrel-shaped state and substantially free from any deformation.
It is known in the tire industry that damage may result to the uncured radial tire assembly during handling or transporting the uncured radial tire between the tire building machine and the tire curing press. Such damage typically occurs because of rough handling, impact with equipment in the factory or with other tires all of which cause deformation of the uncured radial tire assembly. Deformation of the uncured radial tire assembly may cause the components to move relative to one another from their assembled relative positions. The relative movement of the components is usually undetected until after the tire is cured and tested, which can result in costly waste and scrap.
Known systems for handling an uncured radial tire within a factory include a truck-like vehicle having horizontally extending posts on which the uncured radial tires are hung from their beads. Conveyor systems are also known and include movable hooks on which the uncured radial tires are hung from their beads. Hanging an uncured radial tire from its beads may result in damage due to deformation because the weight of the tire is supported by a relatively small area. This is especially true if the tire is left hanging for a relatively long period of time.
To eliminate hanging an uncured radial tire from its beads, truck-like vehicles have been developed and include a series of horizontally extending plates with openings. An uncured radial tire is placed on the plate adjacent an opening so an annular portion of the sidewall of the tire is supported. One of the beads extends through the opening in the plate. The bead of the uncured radial tire extending through the opening is not deformed. However, the sidewall of the tire is deformed from the natural barrel shape which may cause relative movement of other components in the uncured radial tire assembly.
Containers for handling annular objects are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,964 discloses a container for shipping an annular object, such as a finished ball bearing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,964 discloses a container having stepped portions which allow the container to support more than one size (inner and outer diameter) of finished bearing assembly. However, the bearings are supported at an axially outermost surface and are not made from a deformable elastomeric material.